The Whole Sky
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. Hints of Marik/Serenity. To tear down all that was left would be too soon for her. Warning: dubious consent.


The Whole Sky  
By SMYGO4EVA

It was from there that Serenity sat in the ruined building, scrunched up in the corner, with her head resting on her knees.

She remembered the times when she felt sad and she hid in the closest level in the corner, and how her father would come to find her and make everything alright…

Her father…

She knew such a thing was impossible now, how she was, technically, an adult. She was scolding herself in her head, added to the rest of the mess of emotions going through her head…. She lifted her head up, resting her chin on her knee and muttering quietly to herself to the song.

"Did I ever tell you…you look like my father…?" She sung softly to herself, but she couldn't help but relate it to her situation.

"_Isn't it wonderful, my dear? Knowing this now?_" a cool voice suddenly breathed in her ear, lips brushing skin in tantalizing snatches.

She suddenly jerked forward, intending to jump off the steps and turn to whoever snuck up behind her. But, before she was able to do so, a strong hand pulled him back into the step, covering her eyes with the other free hand. Serenity tried to twist away, but the hold on her remained strong and the grasp wasn't loosened in the slightest bit.

_"Aaahhh..."_ The figure then purred. _"Have you finally given up on everything that has been only a world full of strangers now, sweet Serenity?"_ He crooned near her ear before he giggled.

It was him…Marik.

It was that demon whose voice was tender, soft, but harsh with an edge of underlying madness that could not be broken by anyone or anything else.

"L-Let go of me!"

"_I don't think you are in any position to talk to me like that._"

Marik was the first to pull away, breathing softly upon her, tantalizing Serenity with sensations that she had just experienced. "_Such a scared little girl_." He whispered as he leaned in and nuzzled her neck.

"….Stop that…" The auburn-haired girl shook slightly and she instinctively arched up into the demon's deceiving gentle touch, craving it all the more.

"_I don't think I will._" His voice reverberated on her neck, almost echoing from within her.

She tried to move away from him, but one free hand snaked around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"_Why do you keep trying to run my dear? Just because I'm a demon, I've yet to do anything."_

"E-exactly, I want to get away before you do anything!"

The demon then pressed her close to him, running his hand up her shirt and drawing circles on her stomach, crimson-violet eyes never straying from her own as he did so.

"_What do you think I'm going to do_?"

"I don't k-know, All I know is that it will hurt…"

"_Hn.. Serenity…"_ The demon's lips once again were brushing against Serenity's earlobe. "_Foolish girl... how can you possibly hope to control anything in your life if you just run away from it all, even the darkness wouldn't run away. You are definitely a human, since you almost always act with your heart. The heart will be your downfall, my dear…_"

Serenity found herself shaking, at his words, truthful yet in a very hurtful way that would indeed come from the mouth of a demon.

She was always afraid, and wanted to run away from everything and anything. She was sheltered, yes, but she had always wanted to stand up and face whatever life had thrown at her. But this was not what she had in mind, and especially when it came to her father, she would shrink away.

"He left...he left my mother….he left me….I promised myself that I'd never feel that way again…" She uttered finally, just as the demon's hand pressed her hand together, palm to palm, and interlaced their fingers.

She sighed deeply, her eyes somewhat watering.

"_I'm not going to hurt you_."

She glared at him, her eyes glassy and unpolished.

"I don't believe you."

"_It makes no difference. I don't intend to turn you loose_."

She gritted her teeth, feeling coming back to her form. "What does that mean?"

He then leaned over and let his long tongue trail over her neck, awakening the parts of her soul that were always asleep.

"_You taste wonderful_."

She shuddered at his voice, but she couldn't move away.

"I would more like you to move away entirely…"

"_You are much too pretty for me to do that._ _You were once a naïve little girl, faced with such child's play on your pitiful life. Now you're just foolish and stupid, to let someone control how your life has become. You will never raise yourself above that, my pet." _

She wanted to run, but she was rooted to the spot, where she just couldn't stand from. She wanted to run away, from him, from everything, but nothing seemed to be working. Nothing ever did for her, where she was in slow motion and everything else was happening so fast, too quickly for her to even catch up.

"_Your hair is so lovely. It's like blood almost_."

"B-blood?"

"_Has no one told you that before_?"

"Of course not!"

"_They should have. I thought you would enjoy a compliment_."

"Well…I don't."

"_You never knew things like me existed did you?"_

"O-of course I didn't know things like you existed…why would I?"

He began to play with her hair, almost lulling her into his grasp, but completely freezing her up when she felt one of his hands being guided downwards, from her chest, onto her stomach, and near deep south. His other hand then traveled down to her chest and roughly grabbed one of her breasts, his thumb grazing over up and down.

Serenity fought against panting breaths to answer Marik, unwittingly still arching up into the demon's caresses.

Darkly tanned fingers against reddened flesh.

"Please stop…"

Flushed skin.

A pant, a ragged pant broke free.

"S-stop..."

A sweet moan became a near-crying moan.

...her unwanted yearning...

A soft, deranged giggle broke free from him.

"_Hn... Do you know how long forever is, my dear? A very long time, pet…_"

There soon was a searing kiss between them, the demon and the girl, where nothing else was there but the coarse feeling of flesh and the unwelcome desires that would soon take place.

To tear down all that was left of it would be too soon for her.

"Did I ever tell you….you look like my dear Father…"

_**(A/N: Had to get this out of my system, as it was too dark and twisted for me to just keep in my mind.)**_


End file.
